Deep Trouble/Loadout
This is a run-down on each of Deep Trouble's weapons and abilities. The R.P.G.W.S. (Rocket-propelled Great White Shark) is best-suited as a close-to-mid-range weapon. The sharks it fires move rather slowly through the air in a straight line, so attempting to hit a distant target will no doubt give them plenty of time to react. When a shark successfully hits an enemy, the rockets attached to it will disappear and the shark will latch onto the enemy in question. Once latched onto the target, the shark will deal minor damage over time before disappearing. The shark will deal six damage per second for eight seconds, for a total of 48 damage. One unique property this weapon has is that the sharks it fires actually move twice as fast if fired in water. This also applies to sharks fired on land that then enter the water, increasing in speed once they touch the water's surface. However, the reverse is also true; sharks fired underwater that then exit the water's surface will slow down considerably once they do. The Piranha Launcher allows Deep Trouble to work better at mid-to-long range, but this weapon's close-range game leaves a lot to be desired. This weapon fires out small piranhas as a slight arc, meaning gravity must be taken into account when firing. Unlike the R.P.G.W.S.'s sharks, piranhas fired by the Piranha Launcher do not increase in speed when they are in the water. When a piranha fired from the Piranha Launcher latches onto an enemy, it gnaws on them for six seconds and deals two points of damage per second for a total of 12 damage. Although this may seem pitiful compared to the default weapon's 48 damage points, the Piranha Launcher's pros lie in the fact that multiple piranhas can be latched onto an opponent at one time. Using this gun's faster firing rate, Deep Trouble can attach an additional four piranhas onto an opponent. Each additional piranha deals a single point of damage per second in addition to the two dealt by the first. Because the Piranha Launcher can fire twice a second, this allows the entire clip to be fired in 2 1/2 seconds, meaning this weapon can deal a total of 32 damage. Although still less damage overall than the default weapon, the faster firing rate and longer range (accounting for gravity) make it worth it. The R.P.G.B.F. (Rocket-propelled Great Balls of Fire) is best-suited as a close-to-mid-range weapon. This weapon fires burning blobs of fossil fuels that fly through the air in a small arc, meaning gravity must be taken into account when aiming. If the globule successfully hits a target, he/she/it will be set on fire for a period of seven seconds. For each second the opponent is on fire, they will be dealt eight points of damage for a total of 56 points of damage. The globules of oil also possess splash damage, meaning your aiming does not have to be exact. However, enemies hit only by the splash damage will take only 25 points of damage and will not be set ablaze. Enemies set on fire by a direct hit can be extinguished by entering a body of water, making this weapon more useful in locations wherein there isn't any. Ignited players can also be extinguished by Deep Trouble's Brine Cannon. The Sea-4 Explosive is best used as a trap, but it can be used as a last-minute close-range attack if necessary. When deployed on land, the Sea-4 Explosive will briefly bounce across the group before coming to rest. However, when deployed underwater, the mine will float in the water, creating a nice trap for enemies to find later if they try to utilize water routes. When the mine explodes, it will deal 95 damage and will cause other mines within its radius to also explode, potentially increasing the damage dealt to the enemy. Sea-4 Explosives can also be blown up if shot at from a distance. Each mine possesses 35 health points that must be depleted in order to blow it up. When a mine is deployed, it must take 30 seconds to recharge; each mine recharges separately. If three mines are out and a fourth is placed, the first of the three to be placed will explode. The Urchin Mines act almost identical to the default Sea-4 Explosives. There are only two main differences. The least notable difference is the difference in damage output. Whereas the default mine deals a whopping 95 points of damage, Urchin Mines deal only 85 points of damage. They still set off other nearby mines when they explode, so if an enemy is hit with multiple explosions, the lower damage output won't be a big hindrance. The main change to the Urchin Mines is their ability to stick to any flat surface, be it the floor, the ceiling, or a wall. When deployed, Deep Trouble tosses them forward. Exactly 0.5 seconds after being thrown, the spikes on the mine will extend, attaching it to the first surface it touches. Urchin Mines can be used to create devious traps in places where the enemy may not expect them to be, like above doorways and on the wall around corners. Sensor Mines are a good alternative to the Sea-4 Explosive if savvy enemies keep shooting your bombs from a distance. Sensor Mines have a unique difference from the default loadout: range. Whereas Sea-4 Explosives must be touched to explode, Sensor Mines can detect approaching enemies in the nearby area and explode even when they haven't been directly touched. Continuing with the theme of "range", Sensor Mines have a large explosion radius to go with their larger circle of awareness. However, to balance this out, Sensor Mines deal only 65 points of damage and do not set off nearby mines. Of course, opponents can set off multiple mines if they step into the detection fields of them, but the mines themselves can't set off each other. The Brine Cannon is a unique tool in that it has a large number of potential uses. When equipped and fired, this tool fires a powerful torrent of saltwater that is affected by gravity. The most obvious attribute of the Brine Cannon is that it has a large knockback effect, pushing enemies away from you and potentially into hazards or off cliffs. If the enemy being shot at has full health, the Brine Cannon will deal no damage and will only push them back. However, if the enemy has less than 75% of their maximum health, the Brine Cannon will deal 8 points of damage per second. The Brine Cannon can only be fired for six seconds before overheating, requiring it to go through a three-second cooldown phase before it can be fired again. Aside from pushing away enemies and dealing minor damage, the Brine Cannon has a multitude of other uses. The water it sprays can be used to extinguish teammates that have been set on fire; be careful, however, as it can also be used to douse flaming enemies as well. When utilized underwater, the Brine Cannon creates a current that can be used to push the mines of enemy Deep Troubles out of the way; however, this current will also affect the user's mines as well. When Deep Trouble activates his Fish Tank ability, he stops for approximately 1.5 seconds to roar before gaining an extra 300 armor for a period (for a total of 600 health) of eight seconds while his already-slow speed is halved. This allows Deep Trouble to become a damage sponge, soaking up incoming fire in place of his teammates while they can flank the enemy. However, the main draw of this ability is the fact that Sophie's turrets will automatically lock on to Deep Trouble instead of his teammates. This allows him to stomp into the enemy base and distract enemy defenses while his teammates continue to the objective. The ability doesn't last long, however, and the ostensibly-enormous 550 health can dwindle down quickly if the enemy team puts all of their resources into it. Despite this, it will usually be enough to distract turrets for a sufficient amount of time so as to allow teammates to bypass it. As a he/she/it wearing an imposing diving suit, Deep Trouble is obviously at home in the water. Whereas every other Champion on the team can only remain underwater for 12 seconds before they drown, Deep Trouble's Underwater Expert ability allows him to remain underwater for an indefinite amount of time, making it impossible for him to drown. In addition, Deep Trouble is sufficiently heavy so as to sink in deep water, allowing him to walk across the bottom of any body of water he enters. This does not mean he can't swim, however; pressing and hold the Jump button will allow Deep Trouble to swim surprisingly quickly just like with any other class. All this means is that not using the Jump button will cause Deep Trouble to sink to the bottom. Category:Deep Trouble Category:Weapons and Abilities